Darkshine
Darkshine is a black, longhaired she-cat with dark gray tabby stripes running throughout her entire body. She has ice blue eyes with a white muzzle, tail-tip, and socks. Description Appearance Darkshine has a thick, fluffy coat with a a mostly ink black body. She has dark gray stripes running along her body, so dark it is unseeable in the darkness of night. She has a white muzzle, tail-tip, and socks which are stained a light brown from her few past battles. Darkshine's eyes are a very unusual ice blue that can startle cats, especially when staring. Her right eye has a small speck of amber in it, not noticable when not paying close attention. Darkshine's has no battle scars yet, due to the lack of battles she has been in. She has slightly shorter whiskers on the left side of her face due to them being cut off by other rogues. Character Coming Soon Skills Darkshine is very slim under her thick, forest fur and can speed up trees very quickly. She learned this skill from climbing up walls as an urban cat and is used to finding claw-holds in the tree very quickly. She can also run very fast, although her fur may get caught on claws in battle or pine needles when hunting. She is alright at leaping, not the best in her clan, but good enough to maybe get a distracted squirrel in a high tree. Life History Darkshine was born in an urban city with her only known siblings Icy and Falcon. She spent most of her life roaming the streets of urban cities, raiding trash-cans with her litter mates and often working together to gather their food. When her father was killed by an angry mob of cats whom he stole food from, her mother, Lily, moved away the family, hoping the band wouldn't follow. Darkshine was hunted for days, traveling far from the streets of the city and out into the wild forest. The wolves often scared her family, but her mother always kept hope and helped them stay calm. The rogue band caught up with her family, slowing down and exhausted from their nights in the forest. They came up and slowly slaughtered Lily, right in from of Darkshine and into the frightened eyes of her litter mates. They rushed away together, as a group and came near a river. Darkshine was horrified, having both of her parents killed. Starving, Icy and Falcon went out into the forest, hoping to catch some prey. The little black kit stayed behind, believing they would come back and after a day of waiting, she realized they had abondon her. She wept and ran a far as she could until her energy had decreased to nothing and collapsed, heartbroken of all her loss. A strange brown tabby took care of until she was able to fight and hunt for herself. He never told Darkshine his name, but trained her in the wild for 9 moons. Darkshine spent most of her life as a rogue, often fighting minor battle for food until a loner had came and begged her to join the Clans and see what it was like. Always accepting a challenge, Darkshine made her way into the clan ShadowClan and slowly ranked her way up to deputy, gaining strong first from her leader, Mothstar. Soon, a battle broke out between Shadow and RiverClan caused by a pesky young, newly made warrior named Crabclaw, who had scarred Mothstar's face forever. She then had three kits, two of them dead after being born and only one survivor. She named her Kestrelkit due to her fierce attitude like the kestrel. Her mate, Shadowfrost died from a dog, which she quickly took its life. Shadowfrost was a respected and brave warrior that she misses dearly. Darkshine, now holds her place in ShadowClan as deputy and is completely loyal to her clan. She will fight anything or anycat to save the clan or her leader. Roleplay Coming Soon Pedigree Mother Lily Father Storm Siblings Icy, Falcon Kits Kestrelwing Mates Shadowfrost Relationships Mothstar — ''Mothstar was the one who introduced Darkshine into the clan, only treating her with honesty and kindness. She feels she can tell him any secret and admires his ambition and leadership skills. Darkshine has a crush on him, hoping one day she can tell him how much she loves him and maybe have more kits. Quotes ''Coming Soon Images Life Image Pixel Image Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Cats Owned By Darkshine Category:ShadowClan Cat